


圆缺

by Phoe0709



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, FIFA World Cup 1998, FIFA World Cup 2002, FIFA World Cup 2006, Italian National Team, Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoe0709/pseuds/Phoe0709
Summary: 「Bobo和你的位置有冲突，这次杯赛他因伤缺席，你将此视为一个机遇吗?」「不，不。Bobo是我的好友，我唯一希望的是他尽快好起来，我的第一个进球将献给Bobo。」——题记
Relationships: Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri, Implied Alessandro Del Piero/Filippo Inzaghi
Kudos: 1





	圆缺

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu Yuan's BDay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chu+Yuan%27s+BDay).



> 一篇生贺补档。主BP有PDP提及。  
> 轻微借鉴《Somewhere Only We Know》提及1998法国世界杯、98夏窗维埃里转会马德里竞技、00欧洲杯、02日韩世界杯和06德国世界杯

维埃里缺席了进入新世纪以来意大利的第一届国际大赛。因扎吉和其他队友一起飞离罗马。

他记得隔着过道坐在他旁边的是年轻的拉齐奥队长，他们称他为未来意大利后防的希望。这个从首都来的家伙对生人总是不自觉地疏离。但来自帕尔马的、他的搭档一直在和他说着些什么，不时爆发出大声的嚷嚷和笑声。那不勒斯偶尔撇下搭档探身骚扰和他同俱乐部的守门员时，另一位来自罗马的他的"死敌"就会借机挑起事端，他听到拉齐奥人无可奈何着咬牙切齿的低声咒骂。

多么好啊，年华正茂，来日方长。因扎吉没来由的想，而后后知后觉地讶异于自己如此苍老的想法：他仅仅28岁，比他们大了不到四年。

离开朋友们的欢声笑语让他不自觉的胡思乱想，一定是这样没错。但他和Alex闹掰了，不是么。他们一个坐在机头，一个缩在机尾。

戴着白色发带的年轻罗马前锋跟在他后面，拐弯走向替补席。他最后一个踏上草坪，听着喧天的呐喊:他还能把他压在替补席多久?这场比赛是70分钟、80分钟，往后是十七个月，十八个月

有时身体比脑子比脑子更能清楚地记住一个人。他站在中圈，只是瞥到皮耶罗的鞋尖，听到哨响就毫不犹豫地开球，他甚至没有思考，仿佛那个传球完全是他的脚自己做的决定。

跑的再快一点，Filippo，跑到跑不动了，抽筋了，肌肉也痉挛了。骨头没断，就不要停下来。

停下来人会倒下的。

————

「没事的，Bobo。」他跳上大床，双手枕在脑后仰躺在维埃里旁边，一只脚尖点在地上，四仰八叉。被他唤的家伙和他一样脸上泪痕都还没洗，笑一声很自然地接过话茬:「我们还有下一个四年，Pippo。」

一个足球运动员能有几次世界杯?一个人能有几个四年?

宿醉后还跌跌撞撞扯着他陪他赶飞机的维埃里一边冲进海关一边不停地回头看他，冲他喊最后一句，他说

「你等着瞧吧Pippo，我在马德里一定替你向皇家马德里报仇!」

尔后不久他又来电话，因扎吉隔着电话线都能想象到他哭丧着脸的样子，「Pippo，飞机晚点了，早知道再睡半小时。」

再然后是几个小时之后:「西班牙真热!从巴黎带回的那袋棒棒糖我留在床头了，少嚼点饼干吧。」

「饼干比糖便宜。」

「打到哪张卡?大不了我少泡两场。」

「去你的。」而后是话筒里传来的对方的大笑。

————

「就像我说过的，这个进球是献给Bobo的。

「我喜欢睡单人间，但我更希望他是我的roommate。

「没了我的呼噜声他能睡的安稳?」

全场都笑起来，所有人都揣测这话几分真几分假，只有他自己知道他百分之百想那家伙了。

某种意义上说他们是最后一刻才溃不成军的，也就是他已经被替换下场的时候。Bobo在余下的夏日里不断地对他说你已经尽力了甚至你已经无能为力了，次数多到让他简直像Pippo一样神经质，末了还要补一句，没我在你怎么能自己捧杯子?

于是他又笑，那时他已经彻底和Alex掰了，嘴边一直呼之欲出的那句「我身边好像就剩你了Bobo」到最后终究还是没说出来。

再后来是没心没肺如Bobo也不去提的远东，再再后来Pippo还是自己捧杯子了。那时他已经是别人的替补，就连罗马的两个孩子都好像要被人叫"老将"。所有人都散去后他轻描淡写地在大力神杯上落下一吻，想起在过去的夏日里Bobo也是这么凑过来把吻留在他唇边。

Bobo,Bobo。上天似乎也嫉妒他们，不肯让他们共享一次酣畅淋漓的胜利。

————

那之后他们在赛季中途溜去澳大利亚，Mone发Tomasso的近照来的时候维埃里正在冲浪，半个小时过去他夹着冲浪板躺到Pippo旁边。

他把手机递过去说Bobo你看Tomasso都这么大了，反是我俩连正经女朋友都没有。

那时候哪有人随便求婚?恰好他们俩都是随便到不能再随便的人，身边的情人来了去去了又来，只一直默许对方留在近旁。

他又说，Bobo我觉得退役的时候人人都家眷满堂，只有我抱的是自己的侄子。

维埃里一直听着他伤感地絮絮叨叨，最后狠狠地搓了一把他的头，说大不了我陪着你不结婚好了。

那我退役之后就去吃空你家。

两人在南半球的夏日里笑成一团，维埃里一边笑一边信誓旦旦道他肯定是先退役的那个。

许是阳光太耀眼他们都眯起眼睛，然后意识混沌，迷迷糊糊间因扎吉好像说了句什么。

「你知道我最害怕什么吗Bobo?不是我们最后食言最后没能实现这些承诺，而是未来的我要撇一撇嘴和自己和别人对这一切嗤之以鼻，还要说，'瞧，这家伙多幼稚啊。'」


End file.
